The Monster Hunters
The Monster Hunters Welcome to the Hunters where while we are strange we hunt the monsters and live the life of adventure! (This is in the human AU btw) Hunters The Hunters are a group of people whose plane crashed in northern Canada. They spanned out in an area a bit bigger than the hunger games arena (Quarter Quell). Some are skilled hunters, some are skilled mechanics. Many dangerous animals come out at night. Some people banded together in packs or partners to ensure survival. Others say it isn't worth it for the extra mouths to feed. It's your choice! Secrets guarded by the owners in each territory await... You could try to explore each but after found by its true owner its guarded by strange creatures impossible to get in unless you are the owner. Map To be added !The abandoned cabins: The abandoned cabins are nothing much. They used to be called the SSC aka the self-sufficient cabins. On the island, they stand by the lake. They can be fixed however it's fine if they aren't as they can still be lived in. If you happen to fix it good for you. However, I would note that the lights and heat cant ever be repaired. The woods: The woods are a lush area with many running streams. With huge rivers running through it you can expect to have an easy time. If it weren't for the animals prowling around at night. It would be critical to have a shelter, hiding place, or climb a tree to escape the creatures. The lake: A beautiful place that's about 2 miles in diameter. The water: Right by Skye's cabin is a waterfall. Its pure water just needs to boil to be able to drink. The Meadow: The least dangerous area with a river is for the ones who would be fine living off of grains and plants only. The rabbits are quick yet plump. The only problem is the water source. The cleanest water source is in a hidden spring. The rest can be easily overcrowded and if you want territory is hard to keep out trespassers The beach: The beach surrounds the whole island is fine-grained white sand. No dangers are posted except for rough waves and cold waters. Territories: Skye Light Blue Area: She owns the light blue area by the lake. It's best if you don't disturb her blissful peace within her boundaries. She defends her land fiercely. She even went so far as taking cameras from the plane and engineering them to hook up to a tv in the living room of her abandoned cabin. She can see live TV and with her dogs eats well and saves food in a cooler in which she poured cold water from the waterfall into it chilling the food. She would only allow two allies to stay with her. The light blue area is lush and stunning. With plentiful food and water, her allies and herself along with her pets are in for a treat. She has a nettle garden in which she makes cloth for blankets and such. She also picked out some wild cotton from the meadow for this and cleared a small part of the forest making a field for these plants. Secret uncovered: Ability to shift into a coastal wolf & gray wolf if found by owner (aka Sky Doberman) Open Orange Area: A northern area bordered by water as with many other territories it's a perfect spot if you don't want much. With a smaller area plentiful with plants and prey its considered a haven by the owner especially for its lack of dangerous animals. Green area: A perfect spot for those who love to live in the solitary area it has the best view out of all with the tallest trees and adorable small animals. at the back boundries, high mountains cover the area. Lucia defends this territory with her life. She does not have cameras, instead she listens to the animals. If they make alarmed sounds, she checks, and has no need for security measures besides the ones in nature. Lucia has a Black Birch grove, where she gathers twigs for tea. Small animals come there as well to eat the twigs, so this is where Lucia gets most of her food. Owned by Lucia Plata. Open Navy Blue Area: A large yet mediocre territory. It has an average amount of animals but is better for those who don't want intruders. However, it does have a slice of the most valued meadow containing plentiful prey. Open Red area: A small yet stunning area. It doesn't have dense woods but however, deer happen to love it. Open Purple Area: This area is by the lake and for those who love adventure is a perfect area! Along with bigger animals, there are zip lines and huge rock walls since this area was for the thrills camp. Public area: Since of more people the area has increasingly become more scarce of prey. However, it's still plentiful and its recommended if you're starting out to stay there for a bit. People Skye Doberman Skye Doberman is fierce and overly suspicious, and very loyal and loving to those she trusts. She has four dogs from the plane crash two male two female and hopes to one day have her dog's future puppies go on for future generations. A herd of horses lives on her territory in which she has already tamed one and put it in a pen. She is strict on her territory if you're an ally. However, this is for safety! She got a degree in biology. However now for her sheer intelligence, she was an FBI detective. She has many tools she carved with a knife. One of her favorites is her bow! If you happen to want to trade with her she accepts food, territory, firewood, animals, stone, tools. Skills: Average Craftsman, skilled survivalist, knows basic herbs and healing, skilled at climbing, swimming, and is a decent horseback rider (like meh) Belongings that arent tools: Rubics cube, stuffed animals, and such. Lucia Plata Lucia is cunning and determined to survive. She is willing to give up on her friends/allies, if it means she lives, no matter the price or regret. She's amazing in the wild, having taken many survival assessments and tests. She doesn't allow anyone on her territory, except for maybe a few friends, and even then she will shadow them, thinking they will steal food, or tools. She used to have a pet corgi, but it died in the plane crash. She also has a PhD, and was a Detective for her local Police Station. Skills: Incredible in the wild, can memorize things quite easily, contortionist, very swift Tools: Father's Dagger, Flashlight, Tinder, Flint and Steel, Charcloth, Bow and Arrows Belongings That Aren't Tools: Wallet, various pieces of jewelry, a few extra pairs of clothes, and a couple field guides Forms ~Joining form~ Name- Username- Gender- Living area (Cabin Taken. At first you get none) Orginal Items (No weapons. Unless you grabbed some from the shipments of cargo or some other thing. Water and food is allowed as they serve food and drinks on the plane) Desc: Skills: Please add yourself after your accepted!